Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme Vol 1 1
* Imei * Kaluu * Sara Wolfe * Wong Villains: * Dormammu * Urthona Other Characters: Note: all of the characters listed here make cameo appearances at Stephen Strange's funeral service. * Black Knight (Dane Whitman) * Captain America (Steve Rogers) * Cloak * Colossus (Piotr Rasputin) * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Dagger * Daredevil (Matt Murdock) * Hawkeye (Clint Barton) * Hulk (Bruce Banner) * Human Torch (Johnny Storm) * Invisible Woman (Susan Richards) * Iron Man (Tony Stark) * Monks of Kamar-Taj * Nick Fury * Rogue * Shadowcat (Kitty Pryde) * She-Hulk * Silver Surfer (Norrin Radd) * Spider-Man (Peter Parker)/Venom (Symbiote) * Thor * Vindicator (Heather MacNeil Hudson) * Vision (Victor Shade) * Wasp (Janet van Dyne) * Wolverine (Logan) Locations: * Dark Dimension * Pacific Ocean * New York City :*Manhattan :*The Alley :*Greenwich Village :*Crestview Cemetery :*Doctor Strange's Mansion :*Sanctum Sanctorum Items: * Cloak of Levitation * Amulet of Agamotto * Crimson Bands of Cyttorak * Eye of Agamotto * Iron Man Armor MK VII * Mjolnir Vehicles: * Avengers Quinjet * Fantasticar * Silver Surfer's Surfboard | Cast1 = Stephen Strange (Earth-616) | Cast2 = Imei Chang (Earth-616) | Cast3 = Sara Wolfe | Cast4 = Wong (Earth-616) | Cast5 = Dormammu (Earth-616) | Cast6 = Clea | Cast7 = Kaluu (Earth-616) | Cast8 = Dane Whitman (Earth-616) | Cast9 = Steven Rogers (Earth-616) | Cast10 = Tyrone Johnson (Earth-616) | Cast11 = Tandy Bowen (Earth-616) | Cast12 = Clinton Barton (Earth-616) | Cast13 = Piotr Rasputin (Earth-616) | Cast14 = Scott Summers (Earth-616) | Cast15 = Kitty Pryde (Earth-616) | Cast16 = Susan Storm (Earth-616) | Cast17 = Jonathan Storm (Earth-616) | Cast18 = Matthew Murdock (Earth-616) | Cast19 = Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-616) | Cast20 = Anthony Stark (Earth-616) | Cast21 = Nicholas Fury (Earth-616) | Cast22 = Anna Marie (Earth-616) | Cast23 = James Howlett (Earth-616) | Cast24 = Jennifer Walters (Earth-616) | Cast25 = Norrin Radd (Earth-616) | Cast26 = Peter Parker (Earth-616) | Cast27 = Venom (Symbiote) (Earth-616) | Cast28 = Heather McNeil (Earth-616) | Cast29 = Thor Odinson (Earth-616) | Cast30 = Janet van Dyne (Earth-616) | Cast31 = Vision (Earth-616) | Cast32 = Avengers (Earth-616) | Cast33 = Fantastic Four (Earth-616) | Cast35 = X-Men (Earth-616) | Cast36 = Urthonna | Location1 = Pacific Ocean | Location2 = Dark Dimension | Location3 = New York City | Location4 = Manhattan | Location5 = Alley | Location6 = Greenwich Village | Location7 = Crestview Cemetery | Location8 = Stephen Strange's Mansion (Earth-616) | Location9 = Sanctum Sanctorum | Location10 = | Item1 = Cloak of Levitation | Item2 = Amulet of Agamotto | Item3 = Crimson Bands of Cyttorak | Item4 = Eye of Agamotto | Item5 = Iron Man Armor MK VII | Item6 = Mjolnir | Vehicle1 = Avengers Quinjet | Vehicle2 = Fantasticar | Vehicle3 = Silver Surfer's Surfboard | Notes = * At this point in time, the general populace of Earth believes that Doctor Strange was killed in combat with the Beyonder in ''Secret Wars II'' #9. * Doctor Strange finds the Morlock tunnels abandoned. This is due primarily to the actions of the Marauders who slaughtered dozens of Morlocks in an event known as the Mutant Massacre. * Dormammu was previously believed to have been destroyed in ''Doctor Strange (Volume 2)'' #51. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Doctor Strange (Volume 1) * Doctor Strange (Volume 2) * Strange Tales (Volume 1) * Strange Tales (Volume 2) | Links = * Doctor Strange article at Wikipedia * Doctor Strange profile at the Marvel Directory * Doctor Strange profile at the Marvel Universe * Doctor Strange - Master of the Mystic Arts * Doctor Strange - Sorcerer Supreme * Doctor Strange: Sanctum Sanctorum }}